The Defense Rests
by Servant Gabrielle
Summary: Drabble. After a long day at work, Phoenix wants nothing more than to relax and go to sleep but someone wants to keep him awake... sounds pretty generic, no? You'll figure out the pairing soon enough.


Warning: Shounen-ai/Yaoi

Pairing: Edgeworth x Wright

Disclaimer: I don't even own the games, so I doubt I could own these characters.

The Defense Rests

It had been a much-too-long-day for Phoenix, especially considering the time he had slept the night before had been much too short. The door's rude slammed 'good-night' brought the lawyer temporarily out of his sleepy stupor and after several blinks he realized he was, miraculously, back at his apartment, though how he had gotten there was a complete mystery. He left his shoes by the door, loosening his tie as he crossed the carpet to his bedroom, with every intention of simply dropping into a welcoming oblivion as soon as his head met pillow.

"You're back late, Wright; you should feel honored that I have stayed up to wait for you."

Phoenix tried to tell his legs to turn around and take him out of the room; they flatly refused and continued their mindless quest towards the already occupied bed. Maybe he could ignore the arrogant slate-gray eyes that watched his near stumbling shuffle, the swaying that signaled a desperate need for sleep, and they would disappear. Phoenix felt his knees nudge the mattress and he gracelessly flopped onto the empty half of the bed with his back to the other lawyer.

"If you fall asleep like that, your suit will get wrinkled."

Phoenix meant to say something scathing in response to the patronizing tone that had been overly critically and quite insensitive, but he only managed, "Edgeworth, I'm-" before he was silenced by a large yawn.

Unseen, Miles's icy expression melted, an amused smile was allowed to appear.

"Come on, sit up. I suppose you were working harder than you needed to again," deft hands systematically began to remove the signature blue suit and red tie, "Selfish as always, Wright, giving no regard to others, making me wait up after an exhausting day…"

Infuriation flooded Phoenix's brain, washing some of the weariness away and forcing his lips back under his control, "I know, Edgeworth. How could I try to do everything possible to help my clients? Why would I want to be a caring person? I wouldn't expect you to understand any of the motivation that comes from the heart."

Miles's smile broadened, the now shirtless lawyer's attempts at sarcasm were cute, truly. It was a pity Phoenix was too tired to be at the peak of his game; still, the man's exhaustion had its own advantages. Edgeworth pounced.

Before he was even able to protest, Phoenix found himself suddenly pant-less and simultaneously pinned beneath a predatory grin. The smirking lips crushed against his own. With Edgeworth straddling his hips, Phoenix had no chance of escape, though it was not as if the hand rubbing down his side was unpleasant. Certainly the mouth that began to descend over his throat, kissing, nipping, and generally taking its time, did nothing to stop the blush that had begun to rise on his face. One of the caressing hands wandered purposefully lower, pushing past now confining boxers and-

"OBJECTION!"

The all too familiar glare filled with cold and dripping with annoyance (which Phoenix had seen one too many times from across a court room) was now present just past his nose.

"Last time I checked, we were in the bedroom, not at court."

"I'm too tired for this. And besides…" Phoenix attempted to covertly wiggle his way out from beneath his captor.

Doing his utmost to make the spiky-haired lawyer passionately uncomfortable, Miles's sat with as much fidgeting as he could manage, "What is it now, Wright?"

"I was bottom last night."

He was simply ignored; off came the boxers.

"DOUBLE OBJECTION!"

"Objections overruled. There is no law in love."

All further arguments went unheard: Phoenix Wright was, _unfortunately_, at the mercy of Miles Edgeworth, and it did not seem as if the prosecution would rest any time soon.

**The End**


End file.
